


dans leurs sourires des diamants

by vlieger



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-02
Updated: 2013-03-02
Packaged: 2017-12-04 01:17:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/704823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vlieger/pseuds/vlieger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP, Jeff tops Eric.</p>
            </blockquote>





	dans leurs sourires des diamants

It was a pretty fucking awesome game.

Jeff didn't score, but he got three assists, one of them on Eric's goal, and he was still buzzing from the whole thing, from being able to duck in under Eric's arm after he scored and press his grin into his chest, feel Eric shouting in his ear, gripping the back of his shirt.

Plus, you know, winning.

It was just that, well, he was kind of amped-up in the locker room afterwards, and he kind of loved when Eric looked like this, flushed and happy and proud, and he wanted to _touch_.

He must've been super obvious about it, because Eric stepped over to him, when he was halfway through getting changed and the other guys were too busy grinning and talking over each other to pay attention, and put a firm hand on the back of his neck.

"Soon, okay," he said quietly. "You need to relax."

Jeff bit down on his lip and looked up at Eric through his lashes.

"Oh my God," said Eric, grinning and gripping his neck a little tighter. "Stop it, Jeff."

Jeff grinned, giddy, and Eric shoved his head lightly before letting go.

"Menace," he said, going back to his stall.

He did calm down a little by the time they made it home though. He was still buzzed, and he still _wanted_ , but being out of the lights and noise of the arena made it easier to just chill out and look forward to it, to _Eric_ , and the drive home in the dark was nice, quietly anticipatory.

Eric caught his wrist and pulled Jeff against his chest the moment they got inside, tipping his head back to dip in for a slow, wet kiss. Jeff groaned, clutching Eric's hips.

"You were so good tonight, Jeff, fuck," Eric murmured into his mouth.

"You too," said Jeff, because fuck, Eric had been _on_ , "Fuck, Eric, _two_ goals."

"Yeah," said Eric, grinning at him.

He kissed Jeff again, tangling his hands up in his hair, and then pulled back to guide Jeff to the couch, pulling him down on top of Eric and angling his head into another kiss.

Jeff groaned. He loved this, God, the feel of Eric against him, under him, all his height and lean muscle. Sometimes he still couldn't quite believe that Eric let him have this, that Eric was so into this, wanted him like this. Moreso after games like tonight's, maybe.

Like, fuck, it was Eric _Staal_ , stupidly gorgeous and stupidly _good_ , and also apparently stupidly into making out with Jeff on the couch in his house.

"Eric," he gasped, writhing against Eric, shifting his legs so he could spread them, get them on either side of Eric's thighs and grind down against him.

Eric tipped his head back, going boneless beneath him, rolling his hips languidly to meet Jeff's thrusts. "Yeah," he whispered, rubbing his fingers over Jeff's scalp. "C'mon, Jeff."

Jeff made a noise of agreement and pressed his mouth to Eric's neck.

God, it just felt so _good_ , the hot, hard line of Eric's dick through his pants, slotted up against Jeff's, just going with it as Jeff pressed down hard, rubbed them both frantically.

"You feel-- fuck, Eric, you feel so good," said Jeff, sliding his mouth along Eric's jaw.

"Yeah?" murmured Eric, tightening his hand in Jeff's hair and guiding their mouths back together.

"Yeah," said Jeff, closing his eyes as Eric pressed his fingers into his cheek, the corners of his mouth. "Are you-- what do you want? Want me to blow you?"

"Mmm," said Eric. "Not tonight." He rubbed his thumb over the super sensitive spot beneath Jeff's ear, smiling when Jeff shivered. "Want you to fuck me tonight."

"I-- " Jeff groaned and his hips stuttered immediately and totally involuntarily.

Eric's smile widened. "You like that idea, huh," he said, pushing his fingertips into Jeff's hair.

Jeff felt himself blushing furiously.

"I-- Eric, _fuck,_ " he said, surging forward into a kiss, messy and helpless.

"That's the idea," said Eric when he pulled back, and Jeff choked on a laugh, rolling his eyes.

"Oh my God," he said, because Eric was such a _dork_.

It was so great. He felt immediately more at ease, like, fuck, Eric wanted Jeff to fuck him, and that was-- that was-- Jeff didn't even know, but he could totally do this.

"Bedroom?" said Eric, sitting up and grabbing Jeff's thighs to tug him close, bite down on his lip.

"Fuck," said Jeff, chasing the sting of Eric's teeth with his tongue. " _Yes_."

Eric squeezed his thighs and then let go, following Jeff as he scrambled up and headed for the stairs. He stood dumbly by the bed as Eric pressed up against his back and whispered, "Okay?" sliding a wide, warm palm under his shirt, over his abs.

"Yeah," said Jeff, letting out a shaky breath. He was, he just-- he wanted this _so bad_ , there was a genuine chance he wasn't going to last, and he wanted-- he wanted this to be awesome for Eric.

"Easy, okay?" said Eric, kissing the back of Jeff's neck and then letting him go to sprawl out on the bed, legs spread a little, palming his dick absently. "C'mere."

Jeff swallowed and crawled over him, letting Eric guide him into a kiss, getting his hands on the sides of Eric's neck, thumbs pushing into the soft skin beneath his jaw.

Eric hummed into his mouth, kissing him deep, wet. "Gonna be so good, Jeff," he breathed.

Jeff's hips and fingers twitched helplessly. Fuck, he was beyond turned-on. He dropped one hand from Eric's neck to press against his dick, get some relief.

"Hey," said Eric. "Here, let me." He knocked Jeff's hand aside and got his pants open, got a hand inside his boxers and around his dick, started jacking him slowly.

Jeff shivered and groaned, dropping his head to gasp against Eric's shoulder.

"Eric," he gritted out, squeezing his eyes shut, scrabbling at Eric's sides, " _Shit_ , Eric, don't, you gotta-- I'm not gonna last if you keep-- _fuck_."

"Yeah, you are," said Eric confidently, squeezing the base of his dick.

"Okay," said Jeff, breathing out. He wanted to come so bad, shit, but not as bad as he wanted to do this, get inside Eric, _fuck_ him. "Okay, yeah."

"Come on," said Eric, stroking his other hand up over Jeff's spine. "Get your shirt off."

Jeff nodded and started fumbling at the buttons, slipping every time Eric's hand moved on his cock, every torturous swipe of his thumb over the head.

" _Eric_ ," he hissed, shoving his hips up into Eric's fist.

"Sorry," said Eric, grinning guiltily and ducking his head. "I like seeing you like this."

"I-- " Jeff shook his head. "I-- you can, Eric, whatever you want, if you-- "

"No," said Eric, and he let go to tug Jeff's shirt off his arms for him. "No, okay. We're doing this."

"Okay." Jeff breathed out and lifted his hips to push his pants down his thighs, making a face when he realised he'd have to stand up to get everything off. "Shut up," he added, when Eric laughed at him. God, Eric made him so _stupid_ , blushing like a fucking kid.

Eric just said, "C'mere," holding his hands out and tugging Jeff back onto his lap, licking wet and messy into his mouth, getting his hands on Jeff's bare sides.

Jeff moaned. He was kind of into this, being naked while Eric was still fully clothed. They'd ended up the same way a few times accidentally, and he thought Eric might kind of like it now too, considering the way he was always so quick to get Jeff bare. He liked the way his dick caught on the fabric of Eric's shirt, getting it wet, and the feel of the cool, crisp cotton against his overheated skin. He always felt so vulnerable, taken apart so soon, but Eric's hands on him were always so soothing, keeping him grounded, and he liked that, the way it felt like he belonged to Eric, like he could let himself go as crazy as Eric made him feel and it was okay, shivery-good and safe. 

He felt himself shaking a little, and Eric pressed his hands firmly into the dips of his waist, slowing the kiss down, careful and easy. "Got you," he whispered. "Okay?"

Jeff nodded and bit down on Eric's bottom lip, riding his lap a little bit, letting his dick push against his shirt, just-- just a bit, just to take the edge off.

Eric laughed and scrubbed his fingers all through Jeff's hair, getting it messy. "God," he said. "Can't wear this shirt again."

Jeff grinned into his mouth. "Wash it," he said. "It'll be fine."

"Maybe I don't want to," said Eric. "Maybe I'll get hard sometime it's really awkward."

"Mmm," said Jeff, pushing his tongue into the corner of Eric's lips. "Hot."

"For you, maybe," said Eric, chuckling. "Just embarrassing for me."

"Be good payback," said Jeff. "All the times I got hard over you in the locker room."

"You-- really?" said Eric, sounding genuinely surprised.

"Come on," said Jeff, pulling back to roll his eyes. "You _know_ I was into you."

"Yeah, but-- " Eric chewed on his lip. "Did you seriously get hard in the locker room?"

"Well, yeah," said Jeff, flushing and looking down. "Why'd you think it took me so long to get changed sometimes? I was-- you know."

"Oh," said Eric. "Oh, _shit_ , Jeff, that's really hot."

"Embarrassing," Jeff corrected. "Remember?"

Eric smirked. "Not when it isn't me."

"Shut up," said Jeff, kissing him so Eric couldn't see how red his cheeks were. 

"If it makes you feel better," said Eric, tugging at the ends of Jeff's curls, hard enough that Jeff had to pull back and look at him, "I jerked off to how you looked in there, after practice, after games."

"I-- oh," said Jeff. He smiled, slow and warm. "Yeah?"

"Yeah," said Eric. "God, Jeff, all the time. Did you-- do you _know_ what you looked like?"

Jeff thought about saying, _not like you_ , but he shrugged instead, pressing into Eric, chest to chest, letting their mouths touch, breathing against him.

He figured Eric already knew how helplessly into him Jeff was.

"Gorgeous," murmured Eric, kissing him.

Jeff closed his eyes. Yeah, okay, they needed to do this _now_.

"Eric," he said, pushing his fingers between the buttons on his shirt, "Come on."

"Fuck," said Eric. "Yeah, okay. Hang on."

He leaned back enough to get his shirt off, thumbing open his pants and nudging Jeff's hips.

Jeff made an unhappy noise but rolled away so Eric could get them off, and then grinned when Eric tugged him back on top immediately, lying back to get them slotted together.

"Oh," breathed Jeff, as Eric got a hand on his ass and guided him over a slow, wave-like roll of his hips, so their dicks slid together. "Fuck, yeah, that's-- _fuck._ "

"Yeah," whispered Eric. "God, Jeff, you feel so good. I've got-- there's stuff in the top drawer."

" _Fuck_ ," spat Jeff, hips jerking. "Jesus, Eric. Okay." He sat up, tugging the drawer open to grab lube and a condom, throwing them onto the bed and looking down at Eric, biting his lip.

"Come on," breathed Eric, reaching up to tug Jeff's lip from between his teeth.

"Yeah," said Jeff. "Okay, I-- okay."

He scooted back, pushing Eric's legs open so he could settle between them.

When he glanced up Eric was watching him, just lying back with a loose hand fisted around his cock. Jeff flushed and looked away, suddenly totally unsure where to put his hands.

"You look so good," said Eric, stroking himself slowly. "Jeff. Come on. I want it."

"Fuck, Eric." Jeff shook his head and smoothed his hands up Eric's thighs.

Eric spread his legs wider without prompting, tilting his hips up a little, fucking into his fist and making it easier for Jeff to _see_ at the same time, and...Jesus.

Okay. He fumbled with the lube and drizzled some over his fingers, spreading Eric open with one hand before he lost his nerve entirely, just rubbing a wet fingertip over his hole.

"Yeah," said Eric quietly. "Fuck, come on. Do it."

Jeff shuddered out a breath and pushed the finger in, slowly, up to the second knuckle.

Oh God. Eric was so _tight_ , he couldn't--

"More," said Eric. Jeff started. "Come on, all the way, Jeff."

Jeff shook his head and pushed in all the way. Eric twisted his neck and breathed out deliberately. "That's-- that's good, Jeff, fuck," he said.

"Okay," said Jeff quietly, twisting a little, crooking his finger and watching Eric's face.

His mouth fell open, slack and wet. Jeff groaned.

"Yeah?" he said.

"Yeah, Jeff, fuck," said Eric. "That's-- more."

Jeff pushed another finger in beside the first, a little too fast maybe, all the way in.

Eric gasped, hips moving minutely, working himself onto it. He looked-- God, his mouth was so wet and chewed up, and the flush in his cheeks went all the way down his damp chest.

"God, Jeff," breathed Eric. "You're so-- _God_ , that feels good."

"I-- it does?" said Jeff. "Oh, um, I mean, awesome."

Fuck, he was lame. Jeff was pretty sure you weren't supposed to be surprised at making someone feel good during sex. Like that was smooth in any way.

Eric huffed a laugh at him.

Jeff mumbled, "Shut up," and scissored his fingers.

Eric's laugh trailed off into a moan. "Brat," he gasped, and Jeff grinned, ducking his head.

"Good?" he murmured, stretching his fingers some more.

Eric arched his neck and said, " _Yes_ , Jeff," and fuck, Jeff grabbed the base of his dick and squeezed hard, because Eric was always gorgeous, Jeff had trouble controlling himself at the best of times, and he couldn't quite process Eric like _this_ , spread out for Jeff with Jeff's fingers in him, gasping wetly, his dick hard and flushed against his abs, smearing precome everywhere.

Jeff leaned down on impulse to press his open mouth to the base of Eric's dick, still working his fingers. Eric's hips bucked, the length of his cock sliding over Jeff's cheek.

" _Fuck_ , Jeff," said Eric desperately.

Jeff hummed, blowing out a breath, and trailed his tongue along the vein, sucking the swollen, red tip of Eric's cock into his mouth, tasting him, eyes fluttering closed.

"Oh my _God_ ," said Eric, hands coming down to tug Jeff's hair.

Jeff pushed his mouth down a little further, loving the way Eric's cock filled up his mouth, made the spit pool. He hollowed his cheeks, still twisting with his fingers, trying to make Eric crazy the way Eric got him every time. The way he was _still_ getting him, Jesus.

"Jeff, Jeff," gasped Eric, twisting his hands, pulling Jeff off.

Jeff went reluctantly, pouting up at Eric.

Eric laughed again, quiet and breathless, and smoothed his fingers over Jeff's scalp. "Fuck, Jeff, you're amazing," he said. "I'm good, okay? Do it."

"You-- oh." Jeff bit his lip, looking down at his fingers stretching Eric. "Fuck, _Eric_ , okay."

He pulled them out slowly, and Eric bit back a groan, watching Jeff with glassy eyes as he rolled on the condom, slicking himself up. He was fisting himself again when Jeff looked at him, thumbing slowly over the head of his dick, so wet now from Jeff's mouth.

"You need to-- " said Jeff helplessly, putting a hand over Eric's on his cock.

"Do you _know_ how good you look?" said Eric, but he let go to cup Jeff's face in his damp hands and draw him into a kiss, dicks bumping in a way that should've been dumb and awkward but was mostly just hot.

Jeff thought that was a bit laughably much, coming from Eric, with his hands and his lips and his long, lean body, his _everything,_ but it also made him shiver all the way through, thrill helplessly with it, just-- the fact that Eric was so into him. 

"Okay," said Eric after a while, nipping on Jeff's lower lip and letting him go. "Come on."

"I-- are you sure?" said Jeff, breathing out.

"Really, really sure," said Eric. "Come on, Jeff. I like it. I _want_ it. Just like this, okay?"

"Fuck, okay," said Jeff, resettling himself between Eric's thighs. "You don't want to turn over or anything?"

"I want to see your face when you fuck me," said Eric.

"God," said Jeff. It would probably be more embarrassing than his regular sex face, which he suspected was already bad enough, but whatever, if Eric wanted it, he could-- he could have whatever he wanted. "Okay. Okay." He smoothed his hands over Eric's legs, pushing them wider, nudging his dick up against Eric's hole as Eric tilted his hips for him.

He closed his eyes and just went for it, fucking in until he was buried as far as he could go. It wasn't really smooth, and it probably wasn't great for Eric, but fuck, _fuck,_ he was so hot and tight and Jeff couldn't-- his arms were shaking, and he couldn't quite remember what he was supposed to do with them.

Eric let out a breath, long and slow, and rolled his hips a little, which made Jeff gasp. He stretched his legs so they were nudging the back of Jeff's thighs, drawing him closer.

"Oh," said Jeff, and went, bracing his arms by Eric's head and blinking down at him.

"Hi," said Eric, smiling up at him. That was-- oh God, Jeff had his _dick_ inside him, and it felt so fucking good already, and Eric was grinning at him like a total dork, and wow, Jeff wasn't sure he could deal with this at all. He liked Eric so much, and it wasn't like he didn't always, but it kinda felt like it was punching him extra hard in the gut right now.

He took a shaky breath and rolled his eyes, smiling back a bit weakly, and said, "I-- okay?"

"Yeah," said Eric, shifting, testing the feel of it. "Yeah, you can move."

"Thank God," breathed Jeff, which made Eric laugh, but it cut off abruptly when Jeff thrust his hips. He had nowhere to really go, still mostly buried inside Eric, but he could feel the way it jerked through both of them, made Eric's mouth go slack and Jeff's spine melt off a bit at the base. God, he needed, he _wanted_ , but he had to check--

"Is it-- is it good?" said Jeff breathlessly.

"God, Jeff," said Eric, looking at him, eyes so blown and blue, "You're always good for me."

Jeff groaned, closing his eyes. That was-- he knew, he _knew_ , Eric had done it to him enough times, that being fucked made you stupid, but it also made you _honest_ , and it wasn't like Eric ever lied to him or didn't say things like that, even, but this was just, hearing it like this was-- more, or something dumb like that.

"Good," said Jeff stupidly. "That's, that's good, I gotta-- "

"Do it," said Eric. "Don't go slow, okay, I want you to-- want you to feel good, okay?"

"I-- _fuck_ , you too," said Jeff, hips speeding up even as he said it.

"It does," said Eric. "So fucking good, Jeff, _God_."

Jeff couldn't really form words, at that point, just made an incoherent noise in response and ducked in blindly to find Eric's mouth, jerking his hips erratically, meeting Eric as he rolled his up.

Eric closed his teeth over Jeff's bottom lip, tugging a bit, and Jeff groaned, dipping in further on his shaking arms to kiss him properly-- or well, not really properly, it was sloppy and messy but still fucking awesome, hot and mindless. Jeff kept fucking his hips, groaning at the way Eric took it, hands sweeping restlessly over Jeff's back, tugging the sweaty ends of his hair.

"Fuck, Jeff, that's it," he murmured. "Come on, I-- come on, just a bit-- "

Jeff ground out a moan and shoved in hard, angling his hips a little different, and Eric cried out, back arching, and oh fucking-- _yes_. He bit a victorious grin into Eric's wet mouth.

"Fuck," groaned Eric. "Fuck, Jeff."

"You're so-- Eric," gasped Jeff. "Feel so good, fuck, better than-- better than _anything_ , I wanna-- wanna make you feel good too, is this-- are you-- "

"You are," said Eric. "Fuck, Jeff, right there, keep going."

"Okay," said Jeff, like he was going to do anything else. "Okay, I-- I wanna jerk you off."

Eric just groaned and squeezed his eyes closed, which Jeff took as a yes, so he shifted his weight onto his left arm, letting his head drop to rest against Eric's throat, damp and stretched-out, his frantic pulse beating against the skin. He got his hand between them and around Eric's dick, jerking with no finesse but sort-of in time with his hips.

It seemed to work for Eric, anyway; he gripped Jeff's hair tighter and arched up with his hips, grinding onto Jeff's dick and pushing into his fist, and Jeff couldn't handle it, shit, he felt his knees slipping on the sheets, and he probably would've collapsed painfully onto Eric if Eric didn't have his stupid long legs right there, keeping him steady.

He licked at the sweat beading his upper lip, gasping into Eric's neck, and just-- just _fucked_ him, just _hoped_ it was as good for Eric as it was for him, because he couldn't stop, needed to keep driving in, keep dragging his cock against where Eric was so tight and hot, where it kept making him shudder and clench around Jeff, needed somewhere to push the frantic beat of the blood beneath his skin. Needed to fucking _come_. "Eric," he got out, " _Eric_ \-- "

"Don't stop," said Eric wetly. "Fuck, Jeff, I'm gonna come, okay, don't, don't-- "

Jeff moaned and sped up his hand on Eric's dick, sped up his hips to match without meaning to, slamming in with wet, obscene sounds, still distantly aware and awed that this was _Eric_ he was fucking, that Eric was letting him have this, that he liked it just as much as Jeff.

He twisted his wrist, flicking his thumb over the wet head of Eric's cock as he ground into him. Eric arched up with a cut-off cry and came, spurting hot and wet all over Jeff's hand, getting it messier between them than it already was, white-slick and sticky.

"Oh my fucking God," said Jeff brokenly, pushing his face desperately into Eric's throat, feeling thick and stupid with how fucking hot this was.

"Come on," murmured Eric, sounding drunk with it, sliding a hand down to Jeff's ass and smoothing it over the crest of his thrusts, urging him on. "Come for me, Jeff."

Jeff felt but couldn't stop the cracked, sobbing noise that wrenched out of him, like he'd been punched in the gut or winded between a defender and the boards.

It felt like his first time when he came, like it was so good he just didn't know what to do with himself, his come-slick hand scrabbling at Eric's side, nails catching, his knees digging in awkwardly as he thrust with no rhythm at all, just using Eric to wring out his orgasm. Eric's hands were on him, urging him on and then holding him close, and he groaned into Jeff's ear.

"God, Jeff, you're so gorgeous, so amazing," whispered Eric, letting him ride it out.

" _Fuck_ ," breathed Jeff, face still hidden in Eric's neck. He was shaking. Holy _shit_.

"Yeah," said Eric. It sounded like he was smiling. "Okay?"

Jeff made an inarticulate, hopefully affirmative sound.

Eric chuckled, so he seemed to get it. "Good," he said. "You're so good, Jeff."

Jeff sighed and shifted, after a moment, which made them both hiss, and then said, slurred and reluctant, "I should probably-- " pulling back and wincing a little.

"Yeah," agreed Eric.

Jeff pulled out carefully. Eric made a face, but he lifted his arm when Jeff had tied off and chucked the condom, letting Jeff scoot against his side, breathing out into Jeff's hair.

"We should do that again sometime," he said, stroking over Jeff's side.

"Yeah?" said Jeff.

"Definitely," said Eric.

"Oh." Jeff smiled against his skin, stupid and happy. "Awesome."


End file.
